Juego de gemelas: el pasado siempre regresa
by elapink100
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando el pasado regresa a tu presente? ¿Te detienes a vivirlo? ¿Prefieres huir de él? Natasha Romanoff conoce la respuesta.
1. Chapter 1 El inicio de la pesadilla

**¡Hola!**

**Esta historia la hice con mi amiga, también está en potterfics bajo el mismo nombre.**

**Nos pareció muy divertido escribir algo que quiebre, por así decirlo, el presente de Natasha. Si, lo sé, aquí no hay mucho de ella, básicamente este primer capítulo es sobre cómo es que dos hermanas quedaron separadas ¡Una de ellas es Natasha!**

**Ok, esperamos que disfruten y dejen algún review ¡Son gratis!**

**Besos de Kelly (mi amiga) y Naty (yo)**

* * *

**Rusia, 25 de agosto de 1995**

—Mami, ¿Por qué papi no viene?— Preguntaba una hermosa niña de no más de 5 años, a su mamá que cepillaba su largo cabello rojizo.

—Si mami, ¿Por qué mi papi nunca viene?— cuestionaba una hermosa niña, que al parecer era la melliza de la pequeña pelirroja, solo que esta, a comparación de la anterior, tenía su larga cabellera de un color rubio.

La señora, mamá de las pequeñas mellizas dio un gran suspiro mientras terminaba de colocarle un pequeño moño verde a la pequeña pelirroja. —Ya les he dicho que su papi no se encuentra con nosotras— dijo la mamá de las mellizas a sus dos pequeñas niñas quienes tomaban asiento a la orilla de su gran cama matrimonial. —Pero lo que importa es que nos tenemos nosotras— explicaba la señora mientras abrazaba a sus dos hijas, las dos tenían un pequeño vestido verde lo cual hacia resaltar más sus cabelleras, así como su blanca piel y sus hermosos ojos verdes.

La señora les tomo las manos y camino hacia donde se encontraba su comedor, ahí todo estaba preparado para una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños.

"Feliz cumpleaños número 5" colgaba un letrero de los extremos que los muebles.

La señora llevo a sentarse a sus dos pequeñas en la sillas, camino hacia la cocina donde ya estaba hecho un pequeño pastel de chocolate, las pequeñas, que se encontraban sentadas una frente a la otra se miraron contentas y se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa cómplice.

—Niñas, si quieren pastel vamos a lavarnos las manos— decía la señora mientras tomaba a las dos pequeñas y las llevaba directo al lavabo.

—Mami, ¿por qué no hay nadie en nuestra fiesta?—preguntaron las dos pequeñas al unísono mientras se secaban las manos.

—Ya les he dicho que no importa mi familia— dijo un poco fría la mujer.

Las tres caminaron hacia las sillas donde minutos antes estaban las mellizas. La mujer se dirigió a un cajón de un mueble y de este saco dos pequeñas cajas.

—¡Regalos!— decía la pequeña rubia mientras su melliza aplaudía.

La mujer sonrió mientras caminaba hacia las mellizas —Este es... para la pequeña Scarlett— decía la mujer mientras se sentaba enfrente de la pequeña niña rubia, los ojitos verdes de la pequeña rubia brillaron al escuchar su nombre.

—¿Y para mí?— dijo triste la pequeña niña pelirroja haciendo un puchero.

—Y este otro es para la hermosa Natalie— decía la mujer mientras les daba una cajita a cada una —Ábranlas—les indico.

Las pequeñas abrieron las cajitas y de ahí sacaron unos collares con sus nombres, el de la pequeña rubia decía "Scarlett" y el de la hermosa pelirroja "Natalie".

—¡Si, si!— decía la pequeña Scarlett, movió sus bracitos he hizo que un vaso de agua se callera en su hermoso vestido verde pasto, termino haciendo un puchero.

La mujer se llevó una mano a la frente haciendo que las mellizas rieran un poco. —Vamos a cambiarte— tomo a la pequeña Scarlett entre sus brazos y la llevo al cuarto.

.

.

.

**10 minutos después...**

La pequeña Natalie estaba aburrida viendo su collar, su madre y su hermana Scarlett estaban cambiando a la pequeña Scarlett en el cuarto.

—Falta el departamento de las Romanova— decía una señora mayor mientras bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras.

—Tranquila señora, vamos por ellas— decía un hombre con un extraño traje amarillo.

—Vayan, ¡el fuego las matara!— gritaba la señora mientras el hombre subía a la última planta del edificio.

Tocaron la puerta, la pequeña pelirroja se bajó de la sillita y corrió a abrir.

—Niña tienes que venir conmigo— decía el hombre mientras tomaba a la pequeña entre sus brazos, la pequeña no replico de ninguna forma, llegaron a la planta de abajo donde una señora la tomo.

El hombre llego hasta donde estaba la señora y los vecinos reunidos, le entrego a Natalie a la señora.

—Usted no es mi mami—decía la pequeña pelirroja a la señora quien aún la tenía en sus brazos.

—Tranquila, muy pronto vendrán—consolaba la señora mientras acariciaba la nuca de la pequeña.

* * *

—Scarlett quédate a mi lado— decía su madre mientras veía como las llamas se hacía cada vez más presentes en su casa.

—Mami— la pequeña estaba a punto de llorar —Quiero a mi hermanita—

—Tranquila mi amor, muy pronto estaremos con ella — empezaba a caminar por las partes del departamento que aún no estaban quemadas.

—Ayúdenme por favor—decía la mujer mientras veía como el techo se caía.

La pequeña Scarlett empezó a llorar —Mi amor, mírame—decía la mujer poniéndose a la altura de ella —tienes que correr lo más rápido que puedas—abrazo a la rubia.

La pequeña rubia empezó a caminar mientras veía a su madre llorando —nunca olvides que te amo—le grito su madre mientras veía a la rubia correr.

—¡Mami!—gritaba la pequeña Natalie entre llantos tratando de quitar los brazos de la señora de su cintura.

* * *

La señora tomo a Natalie de la nuca y la obligo a que se recargara en su espalda —Señor aún hay personas dentro— decía la señora.

—lo siento señora, el edificio está completamente en llamas, si alguien se encontraba dentro...— miro a la pequeña Natalie que descansaba en la espalda de la señora —...murió— dijo el hombre alejándose del edificio en llamas.

* * *

La pequeña Scarlett corrió hasta encontrarse completamente rodeada por extraños, camino hasta chocar con una señora que por su ropa y joyas cualquiera diría que tiene millones.

—Pero miren, una pequeña perdida— decía la señora mientras se ponía a la altura de la niña.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—pregunto la señora tomando el collar de la niña —Scarlett— decía mientras movía el collar —tienes familia? —

—No...— se abrazó a la señora lo más que pudo.

—No te puedo dejar así— la señora se separó de la pequeña y empezó a caminar hacia un barco con destino a Inglaterra.

* * *

Ya habían pasado 5 horas desde e incendio, la pequeña Natalie no dejaba de llorar mientras el hombre le explicaba a la señora: lo siento, no hay sobrevivientes.

Justo en ese momento varios hombres con uniformes negros se acercaban la pequeña Natalie y se la llevaban a una agencia de la KGB.


	2. Chapter 2 Esto no puede ser real

—¡Ya cállate niña!— decía un hombre tomando fuertemente del brazo a una niña pelirroja, mientras caminaban a la entrada de la agencia.

—¡Ya basta!— regaño un tipo alto mientras cogía a la niña pelirroja en sus brazos —no la traten así— le dedico una mirada al hombre.

—Señor ¿Cómo le explicamos?— pregunto el hombre que minutos antes tenía a la niña, el hombre que ahora la tenía se hinco para poder estar a la altura de la pequeña.

—Si es lo de mi mami y mi hermanita, ya lo sé— interrumpió haciéndose la fuerte y tratando de evitar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de desbordarse.

—Como lo sentimos linda— consoló el señor al momento que la tomaba entre sus brazos y la cargaba, el hombre que minutos atrás iba a decir algo quiso hablar pero el hombre que tenía en manos a la pequeña continuo —tu madre y hermana hubieran querido que estuvieras aquí, que siguieras con tu pequeña vida—Natalie se quedó mirándolo mientras él limpiaba algunas lágrimas de la misma.

—¿En serio? — pregunto la niña en un sollozo, muy atenta a cada palabra que el hombre decía.

—Si linda, querían que estuvieras aquí y te convirtieras en la mejor espía, igual que tu papi —dijo el hombre con voz chillona.

—¡Está mintiendo! ¡Papi fue de viaje al cielo!— grito mientras se zafaba de los brazos del desconocido y se ponía de pie —Eso dijo mi mamita— fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo llorando como nunca en su vida.

Después de correr tratando de esconderse de esos dos hombre, Natalie llego a una habitación obscura que tenía un balcón del cual se podía ver la ciudad, se sentó allí con las rodillas contra el pecho y llorando, rogando que eso no estuviera sucediendo, que hubiera sido todo un sueño. Ella rogaba mientras apretaba el collar que horas antes le había dado su madre. Nat sentía que sosteniéndolo se conectaba con su hermana, que ella seguía allí, tenía esperanza.

—Natalie— escucho una voz desde el marco de la puerta —los bomberos encontraron el cuerpo de tu madre, pero el de tu hermana no— dijo con frialdad el hombre que tiempo atrás la tenía entre sus brazos.

—¡Hermanita! — Su grito se ahogó en un fuerte sollozo —¡Mamá!—grito con desesperación esperando que todo fuera un sueño, tenía las palmas de sus manos sobre sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—Lo siento—susurro descaradamente el hombre antes de marcharse, sin siquiera darle un poco de consuelo a la pequeña.

—¿Estoy soñando verdad mamita?— se repetía a sí misma aunque sabía perfectamente que no.

Natalie siempre tuvo la esperanza de que su padre estuviera vivo pero no fue así, ahora también se fue lo único que le quedaba de familia: su madre y su hermana. Se recostó en la gran cama que había allí a llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, esta situación le dolía, primero su papi, después su mami y su hermanita.

* * *

**Inglaterra**

—Naty —lloraba la niña rubia, recordando a su hermana, mientras veía la gran ciudad desde el balcón de una gran casa con todas las comodidades posibles, hasta eso, la señora resulto ser muy buena y comprensiva.

—Cariño— llamo la señora que la había cogido antes —acaban de llamar los bomberos. No se encontraron cuerpos— informo la señora mientras se acercaba a ella, la niña la quedo viendo solo para ponerse a llorar más fuerte —lo siento muchísimo— dijo abrazándola, siempre había deseado tener una hija, si su marido no hubiera muerto...

—No importa— la soltó y miro el collar que tenía entre sus manitas —gracias por traerme— agradecio dedicándole una sonrisa fugaz —¿Así que tú vas a ser mi nueva mami?—

—¿Quieres que lo sea? — pregunto con entusiasmo ya que ella vio su sueño de ser madre frustrado después de la muerte de su esposo.

—Si— contesto la niña con sentimientos mezclados: tristeza por su madre y hermana, alegría por tener alguien que la cuide. Scarlett seguía sosteniendo el collar sintiendo que su hermana estaba en algún lugar, pensándola.

—Gracias linda— dijo abrazando a la niña —quieres que te deje o…—fue interrumpida.

—No por favor quédate. Mamá decía que tener compañía en los momentos difíciles hacia que los superáramos más rápido— aclaro la niña. Al cabo de un rato Scarlett se calmó un poco.

—Cuántos años tienes— cuestiono la señora con la esperanza de que pudieran entrar un poco más en confianza

—Cumplí 5 años hoy— contesto con un poco de tristeza recordando sus últimos momentos con su madre.

* * *

**Rusia, una semana después…**

Natalie se encontraba en el patio de aquella agencia. Al final, el señor que la llevo allí se comportó muy amable con ella. Le había dado un cuarto donde dormir, el cual compartía con más niñas de su edad o un poco mayores. Ahora se encontraba en el patio de esa agencia. Sola. Bajo un tejado que la curia de la lluvia. Frente a varias pelotas de basquetball.

—¡Ey esa es mi pelota!— grito un niño parado atrás de Natalie,ella dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con un niñoun pco mayor que ella, con el cabello negro y ojos color café —linda— susurro el niño viendo a Natalie, pensó que era la niña más hermosa que había visto en toda su corta vida, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Hola soy Natalie— dijo extendiéndole la mano al niño, él se acercó caminando y le dio la mano, Natalie se veía tan mona con su vestido verde, claro que estaba un poco sucio por lo de... el departamento.

—Alexi— dijo el niño estrechando la mano de Natalie que le dedico una sonrisa tímida — ¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestiono el pelinegro soltándose de su agarre

La sonrisa se esfumo del rostro de Natalie—Mamá acaba de morir y mi hermana supongo que también— contesto yéndose a poner a llorar de nuevo, el niño se adelantó y la abrazo, quería reconfortarla, hacerle saber que alguien estaba allí con ella, que no estaba sola, él ya había pasado por eso, sabía lo que se sentía —Gracias—dijo Natalie recogiéndose un mechón de cabello.

—No hay de que preciosa—dijo Alexi dejando de abrazarla.

.

.

.

**5 días después.**

Natalie estaba jugando a la pelota con Alexi ella era buena para los deportes, se había hecho amiga de Alexi, se veían muy lindos juntos y habían decidido verse en esas canchas a esa hora para jugar porque les resulto muy divertido.

—Nos vemos mañana, Nat— se despidió Alexi despidiéndose.

—Adiós Alexi— se despidió ella, dándole un pequeño besito en la mejilla.

* * *

**Inglaterra**

Scarlett estaba en un parquecito que había por la casa de sus nuevos padres cuando un frisbee la golpeo al punto de que la hizo caer al suelo.

—Lo siento— se disculpó un niño rubio con unos hermosos ojos azules corriendo hacia ella, ayudándola a levantar.

—No te preocupes— dijo Scarlett frotándose el lugar donde había dado el frisbee.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunto el niño sonriendo.

—Scarlett ¿Y tú? — pregunto la pequeña tendiéndole la mano.

—Bryan— dijo el niño tendiéndole la mano. —Debes ser nueva aquí porque nunca te he visto—

—Sí, de hecho lo soy— respondió con una sonrisa tímida —llegue hace unos días—

—Ya decía, ¿quieres jugar?— pregunto.

—Sí, claro— contesto Scarlett y sin más se ubicaron uno a cada lado de la cancha y comenzaron a lanzarse el frisbee, Scarlett era buena en ese juego y Bryan también, eran una pareja de juego impresionante.

* * *

—Nos vemos mañana— se despidió Bryan.

—Adiós Bryan. Nos vemos— dijo yéndose a su nueva casa que estaba a tan solo media calle. Ella había decidido no quitarse el collar nunca que iba a tomar el apellido de los Johansson pero conservaría su nombre, con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir en su cama gigantesca.


	3. Chapter 3 Dos cumpleaños y un viaje

**25 de agosto del 2012.**

**Helicarriel de SHIELD**

Golpeaba el saco de box sin cesar. Cuanto odiaba esa fecha. Maldecía a la vida cada que los nudillos de sus manos hacían contacto con el saco. Estaba sola, recordando su pasado, cada sufrimiento; todo lo habían usado para convertirla en su mejor arma, pero ya no, yo no era su "arma", ahora cambio de bando, pero todavía recordaba al que un día fue su primer amor, a los que la traicionaron, el sufrimiento, la sangre derramada, el incendio, la muerte, la soledad, todo, todo lo que fue su pasado, eran muchas cosas para una joven de 22 años.

A veces era mejor que su familia estuviera muerta, así no tenían que ver cuántas veces se equivocó, cuantas veces mato, cuantas veces robo. Su familia, le había sido arrebatada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin nada que le recordara a ella, solo el collar que le regalaron en su último cumpleaños. Ella se negaba a llevarlo puesto, le recordaba cómo comenzó todo, le recordaba el inicio de su propia pesadilla.

Natasha Romanoff, ese era su nombre, no más Natalie, no más Naty. Natasha Romanoff era una nueva persona, con un pasado turbio y un presente simple. Sin familia, sin amor, sin nada. Solo Natasha Romanoff.

—¡Hey Nat!— La llamo el agente Barton, su compañero, caminando hacia ella.

Clint Barton. Una de sus equivocaciones buenas, sino es que la mas buena.

Se llevó una mano a sus mejillas, limpiando las pocas lágrimas que inconscientemente derramo, y siguió golpeando el saco sin prestarle atención al castaño. —Quiero estar sola Barton— dijo sin expresión alguna.

—Vamos, no tienes que entrenar todo el tiempo...— se detuvo al ver que golpeaba el saco con más fuerza —...al menos hoy no.— finalizo su frase para dar lugar a que el saco de box se rompiera y fuera a dar contra unas tarimas de madera.

Natasha giro su cabeza para verlo mejor.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué hoy no?— cuestiono mientras se quitaba las vendas de sus manos.

Clint sonrió, nunca lo admitiría frente a ella, pero le fascinaba ver las gotas de sudor perderse en el escote femenino. —Hoy es una fecha importante, hoy es tu...— fue interrumpido.

—Ni lo menciones Barton, esta fecha no es para celebrar— Corto, saliendo del gimnasio sin decir nada mas.

Barton salió detrás de ella. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo les diría a todos en la sala de control del Helicarriel que la festejada no quiere festejo?

* * *

**Inglaterra, Newcastle**.

—Una sonrisa más— Pedía el fotógrafo a su modelo.

—Ok, un descanso— Aviso la voz de una mujer al final del salón.

—¡Por fin!— decía la joven modelo rubia tomando una bata para poder caminar libremente.

—¿Agotada?— cuestiono su joven representante, Holly.

—Que me hagan trabajar en mi cumpleaños es molesto— contesto la rubia mientras caminaba junto su asistente entre los camarógrafos hacia su camerino.

—¡Cofy!— grito con voz chillona la rubia en cuanto abrió la puerta, una pequeña cachorrita blanca se acercó a ella y brinco a sus brazos.

La modelo se fue a sentar frente a su tocador y miró el collar que estaba sobre él.

Sonrió débilmente. Amaba su vida como modelo, pero daría lo que fuera por tener a su madre y hermana junto a ella.

—Scarlett— llamo su asistente guardando su celular en su bolso.

—¿Que pasa Holly?— contesto la rubia, Scarlett, mientras ponía a su cachorrita en sus piernas.

—Eran de la agencia, te quieren en el aeropuerto en media hora—.

—¿Cómo?—pregunto incrédula mientras se levantaba de su silla, haciendo que la cachorra se callera. —No voy a tener tiempo para estar con Bryan— hizo un puchero.

—Tranquila, no creo que tu novio se muera sin ti— consoló su asistente —aunque en dos meses tal vez sí— susurro.

—Le voy a llamar— dijo Scarlett tomando su celular del tocador rosa.

"Amor, Hola" "No voy a poder verte" "si" "media hora" "también te amo" "lo sé" "nuestro aniversario se acerca" "en dos meses" "te recompensare" "te amo" "Bye"

—¿Y?— quiso saber su asistente y amiga.

—Se enojó, hoy es mi cumpleaños, sabes que yo no lo celebro, pero íbamos a cenar juntos— decía mientras tomaba unas cosas del ropero que estaba ahí.

—Animo, Industrias Stark te quiere para la imagen de su campaña—trato de animar su asistente, Holly.

—Estar en un jet, muerta del aburrimiento, ¡No es lo mio!— tomo de nuevo su celular para Twittear la noticia.

—El vuelo solo dura ocho horas, además yo voy a estar contigo— se llevó una mano al pecho para fingir su dolor.

Scarlett dejo de ver su celular y miro a su amiga —Eso es lo peor— Sonrió.

—Solo cámbiate— la castaña le aventó su ropa y salió del camerino.

—¡No es cierto, sabes que te amo!—

* * *

**SHIELD**

Al final de la estancia se encontraba un grupo reducido de personas. Bebiendo whisky que salió de quien sabe dónde. Tony, Steve, Clint, María, Phil y un par de agentes junior platicaban animadamente, intentando levantar el ánimo de la que ahora festejaban. Natasha estaba un poco más lejos de ellos, no tenía ánimos de celebrar y no comprendía el porqué de Fury para aceptar la pequeña reunión en el Helicarriel. Tal vez porque sabía que ella no salía si no era por misiones, que prefería quedarse sola, en su cuarto o entrenando con Clint.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños arañita!— Stark se acercó a ella, llamando la atención de algunos agentes que trabajaban. Y la abrazo, pegándola contra su pecho.

—Stark, no me gustan los abrazos— Se alejó de él bruscamente.

—Qué carácter te cargas Viuda—Tony bufo y se alejó de ella, caminando de regreso a su silla.

Natasha levanto la mirada. Si las miradas mataran, Stark ya estaría tres metros bajo la tierra. No entendía como era que él siempre la hacía caer en sus juegos tontos por ver quien tomaba la mayor cantidad de alcohol o ver quien tenía más fuerza en sus brazos, debía de decir que en ambas ella salía victoriosa. Tony era un buen hombre, si no contabas la parte de su arrogancia; pero algo que sin duda odiaba de él, fuera de su carácter, era el hecho de no tener autocontrol. Si no era molestando a ella y Barton sobre su no-relacion sentimental, era en estas ocasiones.

—Ni que se hubiera muerto alguien— Autocontrol. Autocontrol. Autocontrol. Definitivamente esa palabra no existía en el diccionario de Tony. Él sabia perfectamente que sí, alguien había muerto exactamente 17 años atrás, no conocía la historia con lujo de detalles, pero ella recordaba la vez que, estando ebria, le conto sobre su pasado.

Natasha camino hacia el lentamente, como en los viejos años, cuando estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien. Recargo ambas manos en sus rodillas, para estar a la altura de Tony, le miro un segundo y al otro el hombre ya se encontraba en el suelo. Diciendo algo sobre sus preciosas joyas familiares. El movimiento de Natasha fue rápido, una bofetada y una patada en sus partes nobles. Salió sonriendo triunfante.

Steve, Clint y Coulson se acercaron a Tony. "Se lo merecía", pensó María, sonriendo.

—¿Te duele? — Le pregunto Steve al billonario.

Tony, aun en el suelo, lo miro entre intrigado y adolorido. —Dime que no acabas de preguntar lo obvio— Clint rodó los ojos, sí, estaba bien.

Barton salió corriendo, con dirección al cuarto de su compañera. Porque él, a diferencia de María o Stark, no conocía esa parte del pasado de la pelirroja.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bien, aquí ya están en el presente, con dos hermanas en diferentes partes del mundo, cada una con su vida y con su reencuentro muy próximo ****J**

**Quisiera agradecer a YamiMeza por su review, nunca espere que tu (o sea, ¡tú!) comentaras, gracias por enseñarme a poner líneas (¡lo siento! Soy novata u.u)**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4 Más que amigos

**¡Hola!**

**Antes que nada, mil disculpas por tardar en actualizar. Pero todo es culpa de la bendita escuela, ahora las dejo para que lean. Antes de leer el capítulo quiero mencionar que (a mi parecer) está muy mal redactado, pero es el trabajo de mi amiga (las dos hicimos la historia) así que no quise cambiar nada.**

**Espero que lo disfruten, en el siguiente capítulo ya se dará el reencuentro XD**

* * *

Caminó por los largos pasillos de SHIELD, podía escuchar sus pasos, los pasillos estaban en silencio, en un segundo escucho algo más, no eran sus tacones, se detuvo un momento para escuchar mejor, sí, alguien venía detrás de ella, no lo pensó ni un minuto y empezó a caminar más rápido a su habitación.

—¡Nat! — Gritaba el Agente Barton mientras se acercaba a ella, ella acelero más el paso para que no la alcanzara.

Llegó a su habitación, se detuvo un instante para ver a Clint Barton, sí, ese hombre que despertaba en ella una clase de sentimientos que nunca pensó en volver a sentir, no después de Alexi. Clinton Francis Barton, el hombre que desde hace ya dos años siempre la apoyó, al que le confió toda su vida, el hombre que con verlo a los ojos te hipnotizaba.

Abrió la puerta, escuchó los pasos acercarse, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar la puerta de un golpe, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería que nadie la viera llorar, tenía una reputación que cuidar, y aunque eso dejo de importarle el día en que Nick Fury le cuestiono sobre la muerte de su hermana, la tenía que cuidar, no quería que nadie viera lo débil que se encontraba en estos momentos.

Camino hacia la cama, abrió un cajón y de ahí saco el mismo collar que su madre le dio ese día, el día de su cumpleaños, el ultimo día; lo pego a su pecho mientras se recostaba en la cama, empezó a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas mientras sostenía el collar con sus manos.

—Nat, abre la puerta— pedía Clint Barton desde afuera, tocando, más bien dándole puñetazos, a la puerta.

—¡Vete, Barton! — Grito desde adentro, derramando más lágrimas.

—Abre, o abriré yo— dijo tranquilamente el agente Barton desde el otro lado de la puerta.

No se escuchó respuesta alguna, el agente Barton solo pudo escuchar unos sollozos apenas audibles, se quedó esperando una respuesta mientras tenía una mano en la manija de la puerta.

**POV Clint Barton**

No abría, cada vez se escuchaban más los sollozos, quería entrar, entrar y hacerle saber que estoy con ella, aunque sea solo como amigos, ella me lo ha dicho muchas veces, "en este trabajo no podemos tener sentimientos", a veces odio que sigamos las reglas, que ella las siga...Esperen, los sollozos ya no se escuchan, Tasha debe de estar dormida, mejor me regreso a mi cuarto y mañana hablamos...

Quite mi mano de la manija de la puerta de la habitación de Tasha, me di vuelta y apenas di un par de pasos, una voz, que me encanta oír, me llamo.

—Barton— dijo Tasha aun limpiando esas pequeñas lágrimas que había derramado, nunca la había visto llorar, si tan siquiera me dijera el motivo.

Me di vuelta para toparme con ella recargada en el borde de la puerta, me acerque —Nat— dije mientras ella evadía mi mirada —¿Estas bien?, lo que sucedió con Stark, él...— no me dejo continuar cuando empezó a derramar lágrimas mientras miraba el suelo.

—Nat, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea— dije mientras tomaba su mentón con la palma de mi mano, obligándola a que levantara la mirada.

Y sin previo aviso, Natasha Romanoff, la espía consumada, lo abrazo, sí, levanto sus brazos y se pegó a Clinton Barton, abrazándolo.

Barton se sorprendió por el abrazo, este era el primero, el primero después de casi dos años, tardo un par de segundos en asimilar que tenía a la mujer sobre él, pero reacciono, solo pudo aceptar el abrazo y rodear su cintura con sus bien formados brazos.

Ella derramaba pequeñas lagrimas silenciosas mientras lo abrazaba, no sabía por qué lo hiso, fue un impulso, en esos momentos ella no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, solo quería sentir el apoyo de alguien, saber que no estaba sola en el mundo, y quien mejor que su mejor amigo, la persona más cercana a ella, sí, ellos no podían tener nada, eran compañeros de trabajo, y sobre todo, amigos.

* * *

—Nat...— decía Clint Barton mientras cortaba el abrazo y veía a Natasha.

—Discúlpame con Stark— fue lo único que dijo.

—Nat, quiero saber...— lo interrumpió Natasha, que al parecer no había concluido su argumento.

—¿Quieres entrar?— no sonó como una pregunta, sino más bien como una indicación.

Los dos caminaron a la habitación de ella y se sentaron en la comisura de la cama, a Clint le llamo la atención un collar que estaba sobre esta.

Dio un gran suspiro y comenzó —Hace 17 años, en mi cumpleaños número cinco, hubo un incendio— se le empezó a cortar la voz —Lamentablemente mi madre murió, pero los bomberos nunca pudieron encontrar el cuerpo de mi hermana, dijeron que tal vez su cuerpo se calcino. —y, de nuevo, empezó a sollozar.

—Nat...— Decía Clint mientras la abrazaba.

—Todavía no termino— dijo Natasha alejándose del pecho de Barton y regresando a su postura inicial —¿Ves este collar?—cuestionó mientras tomaba el collar con el nombre de Natalie.

—Si—respondió el agente Barton.

—Esto es lo único que tengo de mi madre, mi melliza tenia uno idéntico con su nombre... después de que salí de Rusia, decidí usar la versión norteamericana de mi nombre, así que me lo quite—termino de relatar sosteniendo el collar entre sus manos.

Barton la acerco hacia él, se fundieron en un abrazo, un abrazo que ambos añoraban y ahora disfrutaban. Después de unos segundos la fue alejando poco a poco, quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia, el uno podía sentir la respiración del otro, sin pensarlo dos veces, Clint Barton la tomo por la nuca y la atrajo hacia él, juntando sus labios, Natasha se reusaba a seguir con el beso, ellos... no podían, pero poco a poco lo fue disfrutando...

* * *

Todo estaba en silencio en el vuelo, la rubia estaba dormida, a lado de ella, se encontraba su asistente.

La rubia, Scarlett despertó muy agitada, tanto que hiso que su compañera despertara.

—¿estás bien? —preguntaba su asistente, Holly mientras bostezaba.

—Sí, solo... otra pesadilla— dijo Scarlett mientras tomaba un vaso de agua y veía a su cachorrita dormir tranquilamente.

—Scarlett, nunca se encontró su cuerpo... la vas a encontrar—decía su asistente mientras empezaba a dormir.

—No estoy segura Holly, ya pasaron 17 años—dijo la rubia, pero al ver que su asistente estaba dormida guardo silencio. —No estoy segura—fue lo último que susurro antes de regresar a dormir de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5 Reencuentro

Aquí un nuevo capítulo con el tan esperado reencuentro :D

Muchísimas gracias por sus favoritos, follows y reviews.

* * *

—¡Por fin!— decía la joven rubia mientras dejaba caer sus maletas al suelo y corría hacia la cama.

— ¡Oye! esa es mi cama— reclamo Holly al ver que su compañera había tomado la cama con vista a la cuidad.

— Holly, no empieces y deja pasar al botones— decía su amiga tumbada en la cama.

— Ok— dijo un poco decepcionada la asistente, al cabo de unos segundos abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando así pasar a un hombre con un carrito dorado donde venían aproximadamente 10 maletas o más, todas de Scarlett.

— ¿Enserio necesitabas traer tantas cosas?— cuestionó la asistente a la rubia, quien se encontraba tumbada boca abajo en la cama.

—Sí, son dos meses— explicaba Scarlett mientras se metía entre las cobijas.

— ¿Ya te vas a dormir?— cuestionaba la castaña mientras se dirigía a su cama — es temprano— de quejó mientras destapaba a su amiga.

— ¡Claro que no es temprano, Holly!— se alteró un poco la chica — mañana tengo la cita con el señor Stark y quiero dar una buena impresión, ¡así que si no te importa quiero relajarme y dormirme de una buena vez, buenas noches!—

— Ay ya, que dramática, ya cásate— se disculpó su amiga, soltando las cobijas para que la rubia se tapara y durmiera.

Y así comenzó la noche de estas dos señoritas, una dormida y la otra leyendo sus libros de "terror".

* * *

**Industrias Stark 10:30am**

— No sé si te guste— comentaba Anthony Stark mientras caminaba a un lado de Natasha Romanoff con dirección a uno de sus tantos laboratorios.

— Lo que sea es mejor que este viejo brazalete— decía la pelirroja caminando a un lado de él, vestía un pantalón negro de mezclilla con una blusa y botines del mismo color.

— ¿Ya está listo?— preguntaba Anthony Stark a sus trabajadores mientras caminaba hacia una mesa de metal de color blanca, sobre esta se encontraba un brazalete como los que comúnmente usaba la Viuda, pero, según Stark, mas "sofisticado".

— Si señor— anuncio uno de sus empleados mientras daba paso a Tony y a Natasha.

— Perfecto...— decía Tony Stark mientras tomaba el brazalete y se daba media vuelta para mostrárselo a la Viuda.

— Wow— fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de la pelirroja, miraba el brazalete como el objeto más preciado de toda chica.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?— Preguntó Anthony Stark mientras sostenía el brazalete entre sus manos.

— Es perfecto— decía la agente Romanoff mientras una sonrisa se adueñaba de sus labios.

— Solo espera a que sepas todo lo que tiene— Stark caminó, con el brazalete en manos, hacia una mesa metálica y tomo una hoja de papel.

— Rayos laser— decía Anthony mientras veía la hoja de papel — modificación de sincronización— miró a Natasha — aumentó en la "mordida de la Viuda", ahora es de 500 voltios de electro-estaticidad— termino de decir mientras guardaba el brazalete en una bolsita transparente y se la entregaba a Natasha.

— Mejoramos las pistolas y la línea de la Viuda— y otra vez con empezó a caminar el filántropo.

— Tony, te pido una disculpa por lo que sucedió ayer— decía Natasha mientras caminaban a otra mesa donde se encontraba una pistola.

— Tranquila arañita— decía Anthony mientras reía.

— Si no quieres que use mi brazalete nuevo contigo no me vuelvas a llamar de esa forma— decía Natasha mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, inmediatamente la risa de Tony cambio por una cara de preocupación.

—Por cierto, ayer Légolas salió detrás de ti y ya no regreso— una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro de Stark, claro que Natasha no la vio por qué su vista la tenía el arma que tenía frente a ella.

— ¿Que insinúas?— cuestiono la Viuda mientras dirigía su mirada a Anthony quien empezó a tomar el arma.

— ¿Yo?— ironizo Tony —No, nada— tomo una bolsita de plástico parecida a la anterior, solo que más grande, y en ella metió la pistola y se la entregó a la espía.

—Más te vale— dijo sin ninguna expresión Natasha, mientras recibía el arma y la guardaba en su bolso con el logotipo de SHIELD.

* * *

Holly veía a su amiga dormir, faltaba menos de media hora para su cita con el señor Stark y... ¡esperen! ¡MEDIA HORA!, no le daría tiempo de cambiarse, lo bueno era que el hotel estaba cerca de la torre Stark pero...

— ¡Scarlett! ¡Fuego!— gritó su amiga mientras preparaba su celular para tomarle una foto a la rubia.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó la rubia media adormilada, pero al entender las palabras de su amiga se asustó —¡Ahhh!—grito mientras caía de la cama, y justo en ese momento, una foto fue lo que tomó el celular de Holly.

—Tranquila, no es cierto—tranquilizo su amiga mientras se acercaba a ayudarla a levantarse.

—Dios Holly, un día me vas a matar del susto—decía Scarlett mientras se tallaba los ojos.

—Quieres apurarte, tienes menos de media hora para llegar a tu cita—decía Holly mientras sacaba algo de ropa de una de las maletas.

—¡Media hora!— repitió la rubia mientras corría al baño a ducharse.

* * *

—Sabía que te gustaría—decía Anthony Stark caminando entre los laboratorios de la Torre Stark, junto a la espía.

—Son geniales, todavía no creo como es que metiste gas fosgeno modificado a mi línea—decía Natasha mientras tomaba asiento en la cafetería de la Torre.

—Oye, que esperabas de mí, soy un genio, filántropo y sobre todo sexy—una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en su rostro.

—Eres tan modesto— fingió alegría.

—Lo sé—dijo dándole un sorbo a su café y levantándose de su lugar.

—Oye, ¿a dónde vas?—preguntó Natasha corriendo detrás de él.

—A ver a la modelo, ya se hizo tarde— decía mientras llamaba al ascensor, Natasha lo alcanzo.

—Espera, es mi día libre, donde esta Pepper?—preguntaba la pelirroja mientras se metía al ascensor.

—Está en mi oficina, creo—

* * *

Por las puertas de vidrio se dejó pasar a dos jóvenes, una rubia, y una castaña; la joven rubia tenía unos jeans rosados y un blusón celeste con unos zapatos que combinaban a la perfección, tenía unos lentes de sol y llevaba un bolso celeste.

— ¿En que las puedo ayudar?—preguntó una joven recepcionista con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Tengo una cita con el señor Stark— dijo la rubia mirando a su asistente.

—Claro, su nombre—

—Scarlett, Scarlett Johansson— decía la rubia recargándose en la barra.

—Señorita Johansson, un honor recibirla, el señor Stark la está esperando en su oficina— dijo entregándoles dos pases de entrada.

* * *

Natasha se quedó afuera de la oficina de Stark, platicando con Pepper, mientras el entró a su oficina y se sirvió un trago de whisky. Se abrieron las puertas del elevador, una joven rubia salió caminando, todos se la quedaron viendo, todos excepto Natasha y Pepper.

La joven rubia entró a la oficina del señor Anthony Stark sin decir nada.

—Señor Stark— dijo la joven rubia mientras veía la silla de la presidencia, dándole la espalda.

—Usted debe ser la señorita Johansson...— giró la silla y vio como la joven se quitaba los lentes de sol.

"debo dejar el Whisky" susurró Stark mientras veía a Natasha entrando a su oficina y a la joven rubia sonriéndole.

—Nat...— llamo Stark a la espía, inmediatamente ella volteo a ver a la rubia, quien también se giró para quedar frente a la espía

Anthony Stark se quedó observando la escena con la mandíbula por los suelos, Natasha y Scarlett mantuvieron el contacto visual mientras una serie de emociones pasaban por sus cabezas.

* * *

**¿Review?**


	6. Chapter 6 Más encuentros

**POV. Clint Barton**

Iba caminando a gran velocidad, tenía que hablar con ella, hacerle saber que el beso de anoche fue más que un impulso, que yo estaba con ella, que podía confiar en mí, que siempre la iba a querer, que no había otra mujer en mi vida más que ella, no me importa lo fría o letal que pueda llegar a ser, así la quiero... así la amo, con todos sus defectos, sus defectos eran precisamente lo que hacían que la quisiera de esta forma, yo sabía que el fondo de su ser se encontraba la mujer cariñosa, también sabía que por las situaciones que ha vivido no demostraba ser esa mujer perfecta, pero lo es, o al menos para mí, pero ¿por qué no simplemente acepta sus sentimientos?, ¿Por qué?, yo no la lastimare, yo sé que siempre voy a estar con ella, en las buenas y en las malas. Ahora puedo entender porque no cumplí con mi misión de ejecutarla, desde la primera vez que la vi, tan indefensa, con ese brillo en sus ojos verdes, podría jurar que me hipnotizaron, y ahora, tengo que hablar con ella de lo que sucedió anoche...

**Flash Back**

Ella tenía sus manos alrededor de su cuello, no sabía cómo habían llegado a esta situación, hace tan solo un momento ella se encontraba llorando y el afuera de su habitación. Después de unos segundos reacciono y abrió lentamente los ojos, todavía se estaban besando, pudo ver los ojos de él cerrados, pero no... Esto no podía ser, él, ella... eran compañeros, amigos, confidentes, esto definitivamente estaba mal, sobrepasando el hecho de que en SHIELD no se permitían las relaciones amorosas, esto no podía ser, no, aunque tuvieran que luchar contra sus sentimientos, esto no... ¡No!

Bajó las manos del cuello de él, él no se dio cuenta ni siquiera de que ya no lo tomaba por la nuca, coloco sus manos a la altura del pecho ajeno y en un segundo lo alejo de ella, él la vio tratando de descifrar sus ojos, pero nada.

—Esto no está bien— dijo Natasha después de un incómodo silencio.

—¿Por qué no?— pregunto con ironía Barton, levantándose de la cama —Esto es lo que sentimos, esto es lo que yo siento, esto es lo que tu...—fue interrumpido por la agente Romanoff que se levantaba de la cama y quedaba a unos pasos de él.

—Esto no significa nada—dijo, sin ninguna expresión.

—Tasha, tu sabes lo que yo siento, y estoy seguro de que me correspondes...— decía Barton mientras la tomaba por la cintura y acortaba la distancia entre los dos

Pareciese que se fueran a besar, pero a pocos centímetros del rostro de Barton, Natasha se detuvo y lo vio a los ojos, sí, a esos hermosos ojos azules.

—Te equivocas, y aunque fuera así, esto va contra el protocolo— decía mientras se alejaba de él nuevamente.

— ¡Al diablo con el protocolo!— decía Clint mientras caminaba hacia otra parte de la habitación —es lo que sentimos, nadie puede sobrepasar eso, Nat yo te...— fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta.

—Escucha— hablo con calma a espía mientras sostenía con una mano la puerta —lo que paso fue solo un impulso, nadie lo quería...— vio como Clint caminaba hacia ella con la intensión de hablar, pero no lo dejó y continuó, bajó la miraba un par de segundos para después subirla mientras hacía uso de la palabra —... yo no lo quería— hizo un ademan con su mano, indicándole que saliera de la habitación.

Y sin más, con los ojos llorosos y el corazón roto en mil pedazos, salió de la habitación, no sin antes dedicar una mirada a la mujer que tenía frente a él, veía en sus ojos la mentira, no era sincera, pero lo dijo muy claro "yo no lo quería", y si no quería era por algo, tal vez, solo tal vez, él se equivocó y ella no correspondía a sus sentimientos...

**Fin del Flash Back**

**POV Narrador**

Entró al ascensor caminando velozmente, miró los botones al costado de las puertas metálicas del mismo, presionó el ultimo botón, el de la última planta, la presidencia.

— ¡Alto, alto alto!— gritaba una muchacha desde afuera del ascensor, El agente Barton, que iba vestido con unos jeans de mezclilla negros y una camisa azul marino, colocó sus manos en las puertas del ascensor para que así se detuvieran.

—Gracias, mil gracias— decía la chica mientras se acercaba corriendo.

Clint Barton le sonrió mientras veía cómo iba vestida, tenía un vestido corto color negro con unas cuantas piedritas blancas, sus zapatos o más bien zapatillas eran de color negro con una flor blanca y llevaba un bolso blanco, con el cabello castaño y ondulado.

Ella lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa gentil, al momento que se ruborizaba un poco.

— ¿A qué planta?—preguntó el agente Barton mientras la chica entraba por completo al ascensor.

—A la presidencia— contesto la chica mientras le dedicaba una mirada coqueta a Barton, claro que este no la vio pues estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sobre cierta pelirroja.

El silencio reinaba, la chica veía pasar los números de los pisos, todavía faltaban veinte.

—Y...— comenzó la chica sacando al agente de sus pensamientos, volteándola a ver — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—

El agente Barton pensó en si sería conveniente que revelara su nombre —Francis— genial, decir su segundo nombre.

— ¡Francis!—exclamó la castaña mientras quedaba frente a el —Yo soy Holly— le extendió su mano para que la estrecharan en forma de saludo, algo que el agente acepto.

— ¿Y vas a ver a alguien en especial?— preguntó la castaña, Holly.

Parece policía se dijo en sus adentros el agente, pero le dedico una cálida sonrisa, aunque no quisiera tenía que aceptar que era muy hermosa su acompañante.

—Eso creo—contesto en agente sin quitar el semblante serio. — ¿Y tú?— Yo también puedo ser policía rió internamente ante aquel pensamiento.

—Si... perdí a mi modelo—ante este cometario los dos no pudieron evitar una risita traviesa.

Holly abrió sus labios para decir algo, pero el sonido del ascensor, indicando que ya habían llegado a su destino, la interrumpió, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver a muchas personas en sus respectivos puestos de trabajo, el suelo era de un color hueso y sus paredes eran simplemente ventanas las cuales daban una espectacular vista.

—Creo que ya llegamos...— inquirió el agente después de unos segundo en los que su acompañante inspecciono con la mirada todo a su alrededor.

—Sí, mhh— giro la cabeza para ver al agente que, parecía, que estaba buscando a alguien. —fue un gusto, adiós— y así, salió del ascensor, dejando a su acompañante, mientras se dirigía a la oficina donde debía estar su modelo, y al ver una cabellera rubia la encontró.


End file.
